From the publication DE 197 18 365 A1 a fastening device for a vehicle lamp or a headlamp a clamping element is disclosed. In this clamping element, the connection in the base region is achieved in that a screw is introduced into the through-opening of the two legs and the two legs are pressed onto one another with a nut, wherein a connecting piece between the upper leg and the lower leg holds the two legs in position with respect to one another. Such a clamping element with pointed claws on the legs is not able to press onto one another parts arranged between the legs without the screw connection which is provided for the two legs.
A further disadvantage results through the number of necessary machine elements which are to be produced in close tolerance with respect to one another, and through the high mounting effort in the assembly of the known fastening device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved clamping element, which is able to be mounted with few hand movements and is not able to be dismantled without an auxiliary tool. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.